


Come Undone

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [29]
Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: Crossover, Deathfic, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam struggles to continue living when her husband dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandoms: General Hospital/One Life to Live  
Title: Come Undone  
Characters: Sam McCall and Rex Balsom  
Pairing: Sam/Rex  
Rating/Warnings: AU, Crossover, Deathfic, Het.  
Summary: Sam struggles to continue living when her husband dies.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta, Judy for betaing and thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own GH, OLTL, Sam or Rex or anything you recognize and I don’t claim to. I make no money for writing this.  
Words: 410 words without title and ending.

Word used: Invisible

Drabble # 29: Come Undone

Sam had felt invisible most of the time when she was growing up. Her foster parents hadn’t given a damn about her, none of the teachers or the principal’s in at the schools she had attended had cared either.

The only person who had ever noticed Sam or cared about her was her older brother, Danny. At least until he had died in 2006. After that it had taken Sam years to finally let another person into her life.

When Rex had entered her life, he had made it clear from the beginning that the stakes were all or nothing. He had made it clear that if they were going to be in a relationship, then they had to put all of themselves into it, otherwise it was a waste of their time.

That had been five years ago, though, and now things were different. Now Sam was standing in front of her husband’s grave, tears clouding her vision as she tried not to come completely undone.

Rex had been taken from her in a single moment, when he had been helping the PCPD as they tried to take down Anthony Zacchara. A single shot from Anthony’s 9mm Glock was all it had taken to pull the rug out from under Sam’s feet and for the world to tilt on its axis as she lost the man she loved.

Sam didn’t know if she would ever be the same again. Losing her brother and husband were both things she would never get past and part of her wondered if her life was worth living since she was mostly alone.

The only thing that stopped her from putting a bullet in her own brain was the fact that the surrogate she and Rex had chosen a year ago was pregnant and Sam would be a mom in a few months’ time.

The idea of having a family without Rex to share in it, was one that brought Sam to her knees time and time again. Though she sometimes wanted to change her mind, Sam knew that Rex wouldn’t want her to give up just because he was no longer around.

So as she waited for her and Rex’s daughter to be born, Sam held onto the love she felt for him and all the memories she had of him. Their daughter would want to know about her father and Sam would tell her everything. She would not let Rex be forgotten.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
